Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.49 \times -48\% \times -\dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.49 = -\dfrac{5}{10} = -\dfrac{49}{100} $ $ -48\% = -\dfrac{48}{100} = -\dfrac{12}{25} $ $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{49}{100} \times -\dfrac{12}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{49}{100} \times -\dfrac{12}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{-49 \times -12 \times -1} {100 \times 25 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{49}{100} \times -\dfrac{12}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = -\dfrac{588}{2500} = -\dfrac{147}{625} $